Mr InsaneGuy's Truth or Dare: Inside Out Edition
by Mr.InsaneGuy
Summary: What happens when the magical man, Bob, decides to study the effects of his Truth or Dare games on the mind of Riley Anderson? Madness! That's what happens! LAST CHAPTER! SUBMIT YOUR DARES ASAP!
1. Intro

Hello everyone, I'm Mr. Bob InsaneGuy. I'm a god-like being that spends his time in various Universes, hosting games of Truth or Dare for anyone willing to participate. I have spent a lot of time in the world of Super Smash Brothers, but I wanted to analyze the effects my brand of torment had on people. I decided to go to the world of Inside Out. The world of Inside Out is just like your own in many ways, but the similarities come to an end when you look into the mind. The inhabitants of this world have personified emotions controlling them, but they don't know it. Those that do are usually considered insane. Fan Fact: Mental illness, such as Schizophrenia affect about four times the number of people here. This place was perfect for my little experiment.

"Does that sound good for my auto-biography, Jacket?" Bob asked. Bob was recording a message on his phone. Jacket nodded

Jacket is the guy from Hotline Miami. Nobody knows his name, but after his world was thrown into nuclear war, the atomic blast somehow sent him to another universe, were he became apart of a group of bank robbers known as the Payday gang. Bob contacted Jacket and offered him a job as a security guard. He took the job simply because the job sounded great for a man with such a brutal skill set. He is also a mute who uses a tape recorder with language guides to speak. It's odd, but he did kill a goddess with a swing of a baseball bat. That was awesome!

"Bob...," Jacket played the tape recorder, "There...,"

Jacket pointed at a girl, who was on her way to her first day of 8th grade. This was Riley Anderson. At the age of 11, she almost fell into an emotionless state. She learned that it was good to feel sad and finally adjusted to life in the city. As far as she knew it, this was a normal day.

Her emotions had wildly different opinions about the first day of eighth grade. Anger was angry at the fact that he had to get up early. Disgust was thinking about who Riley should date for prom. Fear was making a list of possible things that could go wrong. Joy was, of course, excited by the first day of school. While Sadness was at least not as sad as usual.

"This is going to be great! Let's make this year better than the last! Joy exclaimed.

Back in the world, Bob used his magical powers to send Jacket into Riley's brain. He arrived right behind them, with baseball bat in one and a shotgun in the other. He raised the gun in the air and fired. Causing the emotions to turn around and for Riley to experience a bit of a headache.

"Hey!" Anger shouted, "Who the heck are you and what are you doing shooting the place up? I kick your butt so hard that it'll-,"

Jacket fired another shot, this time it was toward the ground by Anger's feet. The other emotions were all huddled behind the command center.

"He has a gun! We're all going to die," Fear cried. He grabbed the nearest emotion for a sholder to cry on. That emotion happened to be Disgust, who pushed him away.

"If I die, I don't want to have your tears all over me," She said somewhat snobbishly.

"We're doomed," Sadness cried.

"I'll be honest, I have a hard time disagreeing with you," Joy wept.

Anger backed away from Jacket. There was no use fighting him. Jacket held up his tape recorder and pushed the play button.

"Hello," said Bob's voice," I am Mr. InsaneGuy, although everyone calls me Bob, so do that as well. I am here to study the effects of my form of torture one a single person. I like to play a game called truth or dare. I'll explain more after I get someone to operate the controls. Follow the tall teenager or I will have my buddy fire on you all,"

Joy stood up from behind the command center and walked around to the controls. She looked to the screen and noticed, a tall, teenage guy with messy brown hair. Little did she know it was the mastermind behind the plan, Bob.

"You going to the middle school, right?" Bob said, "Take this way, it's a shortcut,"

Riley usually stayed away from there, because of Fear's precautions, but since Joy had a shotgun pointed at her back, she went along ahead.

Halfway through the alleyway, Bob pulled out a magical baton and hit Riley across the head with it. The blow to the head also knocked everyone in Riley's head around. Joy woke up to her face on the controls and a small pool of blood from the nosebleed she had. She stood up on her feet and noticed a girl lying on the floor. Joy went up to her, made her face up and realized that the girl was Riley. The other emotions gathered around Riley as she woke up. Riley yelled when she looked up at the emotions, not knowing what they were.

"Riley! It's okay! We won't hurt you!" Joy tried to explain.

"Who are you? Where am I? I want to go home!" Riley panicked.

"Riley's here!" Fear panicked, "Is that even possible?"

"Everything is possible, even the physically impossible," said Bob, who appeared out of nowhere.

"You knocked Riley out!" Anger yelled. His head lit on fire and he charged at Bob, but Anger was smacked across the face and thrown across the room.

"Welcome to the Truth or Dare," Bob said, "I am your host, Mr. Bob InsaneGuy. This is a game where other people can leave suggestions for what they want you all to do. Riley, sorry about the baton. It was the only way I could get you to meet your emotions.

"My...emotions?"

"Yeah!" Joy exclaimed, seeming to forget the previous events, "I'm Joy, then there is Sadness, Fear, Disgust, and the guy other there is Anger.

"I think I might be going crazy," Riley said, backing away from the emotions and against a wall.

"Possibly," Bob said, "Oh well, not important. It is time for a Truth or Dare but first, some rules.

"I hate rules," Anger sighed on the ground.

 **1\. If this gets a good amount of reviews, I might have to limit the amount of dares everyone gets. Just put your best dares at the top of your list.**

 **2\. Let's try to keep this at least T-rated, I'm fine with adding this to the M category but whatever.**

 **3\. No song dares. Copying and pasting lyrics is just dumb.**

 **4\. You can dare Riley and her emotions.**


	2. Cupcakes and Weed

It was a normal day at James Lick Middle School. (The actual school used in the movie) Just the same boring school, filled with the same boring kids, learning about the same boring things. But, inside the mind of 8th grader Riley Anderson, things were far from boring. Riley and her own emotions are being held hostage in a man's demented game of Truth or Dare. His bodyguard, a man with a varsity jacket and a chicken mask only known as Jacket, is guiding Riley's body through the day while she participates in her own eventual demise.

"Now that was a good introduction," Bob said, putting his phone away, "I guess it is time for the ToD's,"

"What if we don't want to play," Fear whimpered, curling up into a ball in the corner of the room.

"Good question, Mr. Fear!" Bob exclaimed, "Usually, I sent the people who refused to do a ToD into Super Hell,"

"That sounds made-up," Disgust interrupted.

Bob only sighed at this remark. He snapped his fingers and out of the floor, a fiery portal formed. Out of the portal, came a giant hand that grabbed Disgust as everyone ran from the portal. Disgust could only scream as her entire body was in the grasp of some unknown being that she could only assume was from Super Hell.

"Okay, I get it," She cried, as the hand slowly lowered itself back into the portal, "Super Hell is real! Please! Let me go!"

Bob snapped his fingers once more and the hand and the portal disappeared instantly, leaving Disgust in the air momentarily before she fell face-first onto the floor.

"I could do that," Bob continued, "Or I could simply kill off an emotion. I wonder how life would be for Riley if Joy was in a shallow grave,"

Joy backed away from Bob, obviously shaken up by the thought of Riley never being happy again.

"Enough about punishment. Let's get to the first dare," Bob went through a list of note-cards. "The first dare is from winxclubfan1 and they want Anger to dress up as a fairy princess,"

With a clap of his hands, Bob made Anger's clothes transform into a fairy princess outfit. Needless to say, Anger wasn't to pleased.

"You look adorable," Disgust said sarcastically.

"Shut...up," Anger said, trying not to lose his temper.

"Now for a couple dares by x," Bob announced, "as much as I don't want to feature this awful game, Fear must play Five Nights at Freddy's.

Fear was given a laptop and when he opened up the game, he immediately closed it after seeing an animatronic fox scream and rush toward the screen.

Bob laughed. "Okay, that reaction was priceless. Now I want Disgust to eat this big bowl of broccoli,"

"No way!"

Bob raised his hand in the air, ready to snap his fingers, then Disgust noticed and changed her mind.

One bowl full of broccoli later, Disgust was on the floor and sick to her stomach. Since Riley and her emotions are still somehow connected, even though she is in her own mind. Riley vomited because of Disgust's unappetizing meal.

"You alright?" Disgust asked after Riley was done vomiting.

"Not really," Riley coughed.

"Now this next dare is from ThatONEShipperInSchool, and this person wants Anger and Fear to hug,"

"Why would anyone suggest that?" Fear and Anger said at the same time.

"Because some people on the internet thought it would make since to write fan-fiction stories of emotions pairing up. Just be glad you aren't going beyond a hug,"

Fear and Anger hugged. It was the most awkward thing anyone had to witness. Especially since Anger was still dressed as a Fairy Princess.

"Wookywok now wants Joy to state the obvious whenever she can," Bob said.

"That's weird," Joy blurted.

"Good job, Joy," Bob said, "Snowfrost now wants to know if Fear and Disgust have a crush on each other,"

"No!" Fear and Disgust said.

"How would that work anyway?" Riley asked, "Isn't that falling in love with yourself...or my self...or...okay! This is weird,"

"Just go with it," Bob suggested, "But first, Anger must watch an episode of My Little Pony,"

The group gathered around the main screen and Bob played a custom memory featuring an episode of My Little Pony. Luckily, the teacher was just going over the same, boring rules that every other class tells on the first day of school. Most everyone sat down and watched the show. Anger was yelling at how bad this show was while Joy praised every aspect of the show. Everyone else was somewhere in between. Sadness wasn't as sad as she usually was when watching the show. Fear and Disgust just didn't want anyone to know that Riley had been watching the show. Social rejection would just be the worst. Bob waited for the show to end so he could put on another video. This is another dare by Snowfrost. Bob put in another artificial memory to recall in Riley's mind. It was the MLP fanfiction, Cupcakes, animated in Source Filmmaker. The video itself wasn't too bloody, but the subject matter easily disturbed everyone. Anger, on the other hand, loved this. He said it was payback for loving MLP, and that they had it coming.

"Alright, was that fun," Bob asked.

"No...," Joy said, "No it was not. I don't understand why you get such a kick out of this,"

"Joy, I get a kick out of watching your reactions. Anyway, Disgust must wear sweatpants. So says Agent Washingtub,"

Disgust walked over to her room to change "I'm only doing this to avoid Super Hell!"

"Alright, while we wait, let's get some dares by Nairobi-Harper, and they want to know Joy's current thoughts on Sadness,"

Joy sighed. "Look Sadness, I wish I could take back the mean things I said before the move to San Francisco and during our adventure. I simply didn't understand your purpose. Now I know that I can't make Riley happy all the time. I learned that if she wanted to be truly happy and have a good personality, I had to let not just you, but everyone take control a bit more often. Thanks for helping me realize that,"

"Thanks Joy," Sadness sighed, "It's alright, you didn't know,"

"Nice heartwarming moment, but we need to move on to Leafpool101's dares. This next one is for Fear and he must kiss Joy.

"What!" Fear panicked, "Is this even allowed? What would happen if emotions showed affection like that? Would that disrupt Riley's mental state?" He then screamed and before running off to hide, Joy gave him a kiss on the check.

"You alright Fear?" Joy asked.

Fear began to calm down after the kiss. "You know what? I feel fine... fine knowing that Riley didn't go nuts," He finished out with a nervous laugh.

"Could that have happened?" Riley asked.

"You can never be too safe," Fear said.

"Yes you can," Bob said, "Now Anger, how was MLP?"

"I hate you,"

"I know. Riley! Eat this!" Bob threw a broccoli pizza at Riley's face. The pizza just came out of the oven and the cheese gave Riley a slight burn.

"Alright, I think everyone went easy on you guys," Bob said, "But, I'd like to try a dare of my own,"

Jacket lead Riley's body into the school bathroom during the middle of class. Jacket held out Riley's hand and Bob made a joint of weed appear.

"Is that pot!?" Disgust said, "We can't be the first one to try it, we have to wait until everyone else smokes it. Otherwise, Riley will be considered a pothead loser,"

"Wait, you wanted to smoke marijuana?" Joy asked.

"Only if it made us cool," Disgust replied.

"Hit it!" Bob yelled. Jacket made Riley light the joint and with Jacket being a heavy cigarette smoker, this joint was no problem.

Soon after, Joy started to feel tingly. She was practically in a state of euphoria. The other emotions started to lighten up a bit. Anger wasn't so mad, Fear was less anxious, Sadness was almost happy, and Disgust was too lost in her own world to care what anyone thought of herself. As for Riley, she was experiencing a little bit of everything. She was in such a daze, that concentrating on even the simplest of things was complicated. Bob decided that their time was over for now and left Riley's mind with Jacket. Once they left, Riley left her own mind and everything went back to normal.

Well, except for the fact that Riley was still stoned. She looked so baked that some teachers called her parents. Her parents went down their immediately to give her a stern talk about drugs. Unfortunately for Riley, it's just down hill from here.


	3. Grounded

In James Lick Middle School, 13-year-old Riley Anderson was caught being very stoned throughout the day after she had smoke a joint in the bathroom. What Riley couldn't tell them, for fear of being branded mentally ill, was that a young man and his chicken-masked bodyguard took Riley's mind hostage in a horrific game of Truth or Dare. During this time, the bodyguard took control and made her smoke. She has now been suspended from school for the next month and is currently being driven home by her parents.

Riley was sentenced to her room for the rest of the day. Usually, that would be where the story ended, but sadly, this is not the case.

"But first! A public service announcement brought to you by InsaneGuy Radio," Bob said in a tone of voice that worked well for a radio show, "I have received a few messages about my actions earlier today. Both of them, having dares to beat the shit out of me. Here is a message to anyone who thinks I'm a horrible person for having bodyguards threaten emotions with a shotgun or making a young girl get high off of some weed. I know I'm horrible, but I don't care. I originally started this to see the effects of these game on the mind of a kid. With Riley's mind being so animated, this was perfect! Besides, she was going to smoke it a couple months from now anyway. It's San Francisco! C'mon people! This message has been brought to you by InsaneGuy Productions!"

Sadness was the first one to fully snap out of it. She looked around to she the other emotions either asleep or zoned out. She walked up to the console, which Joy was sleeping on, and took control. Riley started to tear up a little before Bob appeared in her room.

"Don't make a sound," Bob said, "You will regret it,"

"Bob's back!" Sadness panicked. Anger, Fear, and Disgust woke up feeling a bit more sober and went to help with at the console.

"What do you want from me," Riley asked.

"I just decided to come back for another ToD. You don't seem busy, do you?"

Riley looked around her room. Her parents took out anything that could possibly entertain her. No laptop, no television, nothing. Bob took that as an okay to hit her in the head again with the magic baton and Riley was in her mind once more. Bob and Jacket went into her mind as well.

"Greetings once again emotions! I've gotten a few dares in the past few hours, so I guess we should start the ToD,"

Joy just started to wake up from her THC-induced sleep. "Let's do that again!" Everyone stood silent.

"Uh... I mean... drugs are bad, m'kay," Joy said in a poor attempt to cover her true in intentions.

"We got suspended for a month and we are grounded even longer," Anger yelled, "I'm not sure if Riley can even play hockey after this and your here wanting to do all of that again!

"Wait, Riley got suspended," Joy said, shocked by this news, "and we might not even get to play hockey. How did this happen?"

"All of that happened while you were asleep on the console!" Anger continued.

"It wasn't her fault," Riley interrupted, "It was Bob's fault, so stop taking your anger out on Joy and just shut up,"

Anger's head was about to light on fire, but Anger just couldn't get into a huge argument with Riley. Probably out of some sort of respect, but whatever the case may be, Anger apologized and waited for the dares to start.

"Now with that melodrama out of the way, let's get going!" Bob announced, "These first dares come from agarfinkel, welcome back buddy, and he wants to know what happens to emotions once the person they are in dies. Staring off depressing, hell yeah!"

"Can we... not... think about this right now?" Joy asked.

"I read that we just disappear," Sadness said.

"Can we move on," Riley asked.

"Fine, pansies. Fear is there anything you are not afraid of?"

"Bad movies," Fear answered.

"Whatever. Disgust, why do you hate broccoli?"

"It tastes bad, it feels weird, I just don't like,"

"Anger, try not to lose your temper for the next 2 hours,"

"Why," Anger said, in a threatening tone.

"Just don't, you don't want to know. Now for The Dimensional Reader's dares, he wants Fear to make us all coffee. Bartender style,"

A bar counter appeared out of nowhere and Fear got right behind it. Bob sat at the counter and started to place his order.

"Give me coffee, cold, blended in with chocolate ice cream and milk, and a little bit of whipped cream," Bob ordered.

"So... a Mocha Frappuccino," Fear said in a snarky tone.

"Yes. Oh! and give the other emotions the same beverage served in Two Girls, One Cup,"

"I'm just going to assume no one is interested. How about your bodyguard?"

Jacket walked up to the counter and rewound his tape recorder, then pushed play.

"Espresso," The tape recorder played. Fear made the frappuccino and espresso. The intruders took their coffee and drank it.

"Fear," Bob said, "Make yourself something nice. Now Joy, I have a question. Why didn't you send the core memories through the transport tubes when you and Sadness got lost?"

"Well that's because...uh... I have no idea. Why didn't we do that?"

"Anger, here is this kickass afro," Bob said as he clapped his hands. When he did a rainbow colored Afro grew on the top of Anger's head.

"Oh, fantastic," Anger said sarcastically.

"This next dare wants me to have Riley text her parents about their emotions, but since we don't have a phone and Riley is grounded, we'll see what I can do later. Now we move onto Agent Washingtub who wants to have all of the emotions stone me to death," Bob paused for a second, "Hell, no! Winxclubfan1 wants Joy to jump around on a pogo stick eating a cupcake and reading a magazine,"

"That's easy," Joy said.

"Wait, we don't have any magazines," Bob said. Jacket tapped Bob's shoulder and gave him a magazine. Bob handed it over to Joy, who immediately dropped it on the ground. Disgust went to take a look at it.

"Playboy magazine for January 1988... ew!" Disgust croaked.

"That's the only magazine we have. You can just read the articles if you want,"

Joy sighed. "Fine! But that cupcake better be delicious,"

Joy grabbed the magazine and turned the page to an article about things I probably can't mention in a T rated story, went on the pogo stick and started to jump around, taking a bite from the cupcake every once and a while. After a few minutes, the cupcake was eaten and the article had been read.

"How was the cupcake Joy?" Bob asked.

"Pretty good, although I can't seem to figure out the flavor,"

"Wait," Fear interrupted, "let me guess, it was made from that pony we saw, right?"

"Nice guess," Bob exclaimed.

Joy realized what she had just eaten and proceeded to open the window and vomit straight into the void below.

"Now for some dares from a guest. The first dare is for Disgust, who has to touch a dead mouse,"

"Alright, just get this over with," Disgust sighed. Bob threw a dead mouse at her direction and it somehow landed inside of her mouth. Disgust spit the mouse out and ran to scrub her tongue clean.

"Fear! On your forehead!" Bob yelled.

Fear looked at his reflection in a window and saw a small spider crawling on his head. Fear panicked and accidentally ran into a wall, killing the spider.

"Fear must insult Anger a hundred times without getting angry," Bob announced.

Fear looked at anger in terror. He did not want to make Anger too angry, in fear of being beaten up.

"Alright Anger. You are short, bald, stupid, ug-," Fear was interrupted by anger, who threw him against a wall.

"No one calls me stupid you big-nosed freak!" Anger shouted. Suddenly, Anger was sucked away by a portal into an unknown world. Nobody knew what was beyond that portal, but if you listened really close, you could hear the Triple Deck gum song.

"This next dare was for Riley to quit hockey, but she might be kicked out anyway!" Bob laughed.

Riley wanted to feel angry, but couldn't since Anger was gone. "Just move on with it,"

"Snowfrost wants to know what Joy's favorite part of My Little Pony was," Bob said.

"I don't think I can even watch the show without thinking of that awful fanfiction," Joy replied, "who likes watching that stuff anyway?"

"Creeps on the internet," Bob answered, "Fear, have you ever decided to take a stand and act brave when Riley gets picked on at school?"

"Kinda," Fear responded, "Anger and I took control when Riley was in a fight with another girl last year. This girl was just horrible, she picked on Riley all the time. On day, the girl just slaps Riley in the face and Anger took control. He controlled the punches and I controlled blocking. In the end, the girl went home with a busted lip, bloody nose, and I think she had a black eye from that,"

"Cool story bro," Bob said, "Riley, were you depressed after almost running away,"

"Not really, after crying to Mom and Dad, I felt better. Although, I would totally understand being depressed now,"

"Whatever," Bob said, "Disgust, are you done?"

Disgust walked into the room after having just scrubbed her tongue out.

"What do you want from me now?" Disgust asked, obviously annoyed.

"Have you ever been disgusted with yourself for being you?"

"Why would I be disgusted with myself? I'm great!"

"No, you are a shallow emotion that values outer beauty rather than inner beauty. Everything you do for Riley is an attempt at making her one of the cool kids, who are just about as shallow as you. You even said yourself that you're okay with trying drugs just to be cool. Shameful!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Disgust yelled, "I'm just want Riley to fit in and have a fun, easy social life! At least, I'm not little Miss Stoner!"

"Disgust, I'm not a stoner," Joy said, trying to calm down the situation.

"Maybe not now. But if you had your way, I bet Riley would be looked down at in five years while she's high on meth and giving a blowjob for more behind a 7/11,"

Usually, even after a comment like that, Joy wouldn't lose her cool. But after a day of mental torment, Joy couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh yeah," Joy snapped, "If we had it your way, Riley would realize by the time she's in forties that she would have been a bitch in her earlier years, who only had relationship because of her looks and not her wonderful personality. She would realize that she is as shallow as you!,"

"Disgust... Joy...," Riley said. But by the time Joy said what she had to say, Disgust threw the first punch and a fight started. There was plenty of hair-pulling and kicking, but in the end, they punched each other in the face at the same time and knocked each other out cold. Anger was thrown out of the portal, pissed off, of course.

"What the hell happened here," Anger yelled.

"Bitches being crazy," Bob answered. Bob and Jacket left Riley's mind once more and Riley took control of her body once again.

Later on, Joy and Disgust woke up, regretting what they said to each other.

"Joy," Disgust started, "I take back what I said about you causing Riley to be a methhead,"

"Its alright Disgust," Joy replied, "and I take back what I said about you being a cancer on Riley's mind,"

"Wait! You never said that!"

"Oops... I meant to say that I take back what I said about you making Riley shallow. Are we cool?

"Yeah,"

On top of the roof of Riley's house, Bob was monologuing.

It may seem as though everything is will get better, but it won't. This is just a short break in a series of horrible events for Riley. As the day draws to a close and my inbox is filled with death threats, I start to think about the future. What has this done to her? Only time will tell. But if one thing is certain, things can only get worse from here.

 **To my haters, I love you too.**


	4. Bing Bong! Bing Bong!

Six months ago, 13-year-old Riley Anderson and her emotions her forced to play an evil game of Truth or Dare. During this one day, Riley was caught high on weed, suspended from school, and grounded. Unfortunately for Riley, no one could see what was going on in her mind, which was were the game was being played out. Is it possible to for Riley to get help? Hell, is there even a way out of this unless the man behind all of this decides to quit? Probably not.

Bob pushed stop on his phone and put it away. He and Jacket were at a Starbucks drinking their beverages, the same ones they drank six months ago. Everyone gave them funny looks. Probably because Jacket is in a varsity jacket and wearing a chicken mask, but also because of Bob's small monologue.

"Sir," said one of the workers, "We have to ask you to leave,"

Bob sighed. "Yeah, I guess I'm getting tired of the pretentious atmosphere anyway, wouldn't you say, Jacket,"

Jacket pushed the button on his tape recorder and faced the Starbucks employee . "Screw you guys... I'm going home," the tape recorder said in the voice of Eric Cartman from South Park.

The two walk out of the building and walk towards Riley's house.

"How long did you set the timer for on that C4?"

"Twenty-five... minutes," Jacket's tape recorder played.

Twenty-four minutes later and about a mile away, Riley was alone in her room, doing homework while her parents were out. Riley was let back into school after a month and she was ungrounded after a few more weeks. Everything seemed to go back to normal. Bob was nowhere to be found after that day. She unfortunately can't play hockey this year, but she plans on coming back to it next year.

KA-BOOM!

Just as Riley jumped out of her chair when she heard the blast, Bob and Jacket walked through into the room.

"Don't worry, I just blew up Starbucks," Bob said.

"Why would you blow up Starbucks?!" Riley asked

"They were pretentious. Fuck 'em. With that said, ready to play,"

"What's wrong with you?" Riley cried, "Why are you picking on me like this?"

"I just do this for fun," Bob replied, as he hit her across the head with the magic baton. Riley was in her mind once more, with Bob and Jacket following.

"Not you again," Anger yelled.

"Yes, it's me again! It seems that I've been gone for a while. Perhaps time in this universe just runs faster. Whatever it is, I can't take long breaks like that. So, with that said, I'm just going to crash in your brain,"

"You are going to crash into my brain!" Riley panicked.

"No! I am going to live inside your mind with the emotions. So I can get to know them better,"

In Riley's mind, the emotions were arguing over what to do. Fear and Sadness were thinking that Bob would do something horrible if he was declined and Anger was not going to allow that.

"He'll be able to do anything at any time!" Anger argued, "What if he just kills somebody while controlling Riley?"

"What will he do to us if we deny him?" Fear persisted, "He blew up a Starbucks, just because he thought the people inside were pretentious. We can't give him a reason to kill us!"

"Emotions," Bob said from outside Riley's mind, "I understand why you wouldn't want me in Riley's head, but wouldn't you rather get this Truth or Dare game over with? Also, I will return the favor."

"Can't argue with that," Joy said. It was settled Bob and Jacket get to stay inside Riley's mind.

"Alright," Riley sighed. Bob hit Riley with the magic baton, causing Riley to go inside her own mind. Bob and Jacket followed her as well.

"Alright emotions!" Bob started, "I am back with more dares that will make you suffer. Let us begin with dares from a Guest and he wants me to bring back Bing Bong...eh... skip...,"

"No! Please bring him back!" Joy begged.

"Bing Bong?" Riley said, confused.

Bob sighed. "I guess I owe you for letting me stay in your brain... alright!"

Bob stomped on the floor and a portal appeared. Bob began to revive Bing Bong.

"With all my power, bring back this imaginary friend from the void of non-existence into our world,"

The portal began to spin violently and the cotton candy cat-elephant-dolphin thing jumped right out.

"Who's your friend that likes to play!" The cotton-candied creature sung.

"Bing Bong Bing Bong!" Joy and Bing Bong sung.

"Wait, what?" Riley said.

"Hey Riley!" Bing Bong greeted, "I'm your old pal, Bing Bong! I was your imaginary friend when you were four and we went on lot of adventures like-,"

"Bing Bong," Bob started, "It has been a while since Riley last saw you, so she is having a hard time remembering at this point. Can you please explain later? We have a game to play,"

"A game! What game is it?" Bing bong asked, with a wide smile on his face.

"Truth or Dare, disobey and suffer the worst punishments imaginable... and some of the unimaginable ones! If you obey, it won't be to that extreme, but it will get crazy!"

"Alright," Bing Bong shuddered.

"Now," Bob started, "Has the puberty button been pressed?"

"You can blame Fear for that," Disgust said.

"You pushed me!" Fear rebutted.

"Because you were getting to close to my part of the console! So it was your fault!"

"Can we stop talking about this!" Riley yelled.

"Riley's twelve," Anger mocked, "What could happen?"

"C'mon guys, it wasn't that bad. It just happened in the middle of the rink...in front of a stadium... full of... people...Okay, it was horrible!"

"Awkward, really awkward," Bob noted, "Time to make it worse! Riley and Joy must make out,"

Everyone froze and looked at Riley and Joy.

"I honestly have no idea what to think of this," Bob stated.

Joy and Riley stared at each other while awkwardly laughing.

"I think we both know that...," Riley said, breaking the awkward laughing session, "I haven't even had my first kiss yet,"

"After what happened at that hockey match, I wouldn't be surprised," Bob joked.

"I don't know how to start," Joy said. Joy and Riley leaned in and awkwardly held a kiss for a little over ten seconds. After the kiss they leaned away, very confused about what just happened.

"This guy has more dares," Bob said, "But I think I'll save those for next time. Hope he doesn't mind. Before I move on, I just want to tell SnowFrost that I don't watch My Little Pony. I just don't understand the dares and if I do them, I don't think I'll be doing them justice. I'm going to make a new rule, do not expect me to do a dare based off of watching an obscure TV show or movie. The emotions have time to watch all of this, but I don't. With that out of the way, this next dare is from The Dimensional Reader and he wants Joy to dye her hair a different color,"

"I like blue," Joy said, "But I guess I'll be happy with Rainbow,"

With a snap of his fingers, Bob's magic dyed Joy's blue hair into a nice, colorful rainbow pattern. Bob held a hand mirror to Joy's face and she analyzed her hair.

"This is great!" Joy cheered.

"Fear," Bob said, "Float over Anger's fiery temper for 30 seconds," Bob hit Anger on the side of the head and he exploded with rage and fire. Bob threw Fear into the air and he began to fall.

KA-BOOM!

The area around Anger had turned black from the blast. Fear had been knocked against the wall by the explosion. Fear can't float.

"This dare says for Disgust to watch a gory movie, but how about a snuff film?"

A/N: Since I have no interest in fucking with my head by trying to find a "good" online video of someone actually dying in a gruesome manner, let's just say Disgust watched an ISIS beheading video. That sounds scarring!

The beheading was so horrible, Disgust fainted just after the body fell to the ground.

"Sadness, take off your glasses,"

Sadness slowly took off her glasses, that's it.

"This next dare is from x and he wants Fear to punch Anger,"

Fear took his best swing at him and managed to give Anger a black eye.

"Ow! Okay! THAT'S IT!" Anger shouted, but Bob froze him and put him in a corner for time-out.

"Now we move on to ErinMilne, he gave me a list of song dares, but I told him I would only make the group do one. With that said,"

Bob snapped his fingers, Riley and Disgust knew exactly what the song was. It was the song "Popular" from the musical, Wicked. A stage was set up and everyone took there places.

 _DISGUST:  
spoken: Elphie - now that we're friends, I've decided to  
make you my new project._

 _RILEY:  
spoken: You really don't have to do that_

 _DISGUST:  
spoken: I know. That's what makes me so nice!  
sung: Whenever I see someone  
Less fortunate than I  
(And let's face it - who isn't  
Less fortunate than I?)  
My tender heart  
Tends to start to bleed  
And when someone needs a makeover  
I simply have to take over  
I know, I know exactly what they need  
And even in your case  
Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face  
Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed  
Follow my lead  
And yes, indeed  
You will be_

 _Popular! (spoken)_

 _You're gonna be popular!  
I'll teach you the proper ploys when you talk to boys  
Little ways to flirt and flounce, ooh!  
I'll show you what shoes to wear  
How to fix your hair  
Everything that really counts_

 _To be popular!  
I'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts  
You'll be good at sports  
Know the slang you've got to know  
So let's start  
'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:_

 _Don't be offended by my frank analysis  
Think of it as personality dialysis  
Now that I've chosen to become a pal, a  
Sister and adviser  
There's nobody wiser  
Not when it comes to popular -  
I know about popular!  
And with an assist from me  
To be who you'll be  
Instead of dreary who-you-were—well are!  
There's nothing that can stop you  
From becoming popular - lar_

 _La la, la la  
We're gonna make  
You pop-u-lar!_

 _When I see depressing creatures  
With unprepossessing features  
I remind them on their own behalf  
To think of  
Celebrated heads of state or  
Specially great communicators  
Did they have brains or knowledge?  
Don't make me laugh!_

 _They were popular! Please -  
It's all about popular!  
It's not about aptitude  
It's the way you're viewed  
So it's very shrewd to be  
Very very popular  
Like me!_

 _spoken: Why, Miss Elphaba, look at you. You're beautiful._

 _RILEY: spoken: i...i have to go:_

 _DISGUST:  
spoken: You're welcome  
sung: And though you protest  
Your disinterest  
I know clandestinely  
You're gonna grin and bear it  
Your new found popularity - Ah!  
La la la la  
You'll be popular -  
Just not quite as popular  
As me!_

Everyone applauded for the spectacular performance that Disgust gave.

"This next dare comes from TheGuyFromMinecraft. He wants Fear to admit his feelings and purpose to them," Bob announced.

"What!" Fear panicked, but quickly gained composure, "I don't have that strong of feelings towards anyone,"

A portal opened up under Fear's feet and he fell inside into the horrible realm of Super Hell. Bob fell in with him and caught up with him. Fear turned away from the red sky he had fallen from and looked into the sea of lava that they were falling into.

"Bob!" Fear screamed, "Get me out of here!"

"Not until you tell the truth," Bob yelled, with a smile on his face. He was having too much fun with this.

Fear closed his eyes, hoping that this would all just go away. As he fell further and further, it got hotter. He gave up and finally confessed.

"Alright!" Fear panicked, "You win! It's Disgust! I have a crush on Disgust! Just let me go!

Inches before hitting the lava, Bob teleported himself and Fear out of Super Hell and back to Headquarters. Fear took a moment to adjust from falling to his doom and back to relative normalcy.

"Okay Fear, who are you going to marry?" Bob asked in front of everyone.

"Wait! I thought I just had to propose!"

"I thought this would be better," Bob said, "Now, who is the lucky lady?"

"Disgust," Fear sighed. He did not like were this was going.

"What! I have to marry him!" Disgust shouted," Don't I get a choice?"

"No," Bob answered. Before everyone knew it, Fear was under a wedding arch with Anger as his best man. The bridesmaids were Joy and Sadness. Bing Bong, Riley, and Jacket were in the audience and the minister was, of course, Bob. The music started to play and Disgust stomped down the aisle in her wedding dress.

"I bet you talked him into doing all of this didn't you," Disgust accused Fear.

"I didn't even wa-," Fear was interrupted by a slap across the face by Bob.

"Fear, do you take Disgust to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Bob asked.

"Bob, ca-,"

Jacket fired his shotgun in the air, threatening Fear.

Fear sighed. "I do,"

"Disgust, do you-,"

"Hold on-," she stopped when Jacket pointed the shotgun at Disgust, "I do,"

"Now this is a shotgun wedding," Bing Bong stated.

"You may kiss the bride," Bob finished.

Disgust and Fear leaned closer and closer until they kissed for just barely over a second. The game is back on!

"The last dares come from winxclubfan1, and the first dare is for Anger to hug Disgust,"

Anger reluctantly hugged Disgust... that's it.

"Riley must dress up as a fairy princess and sing "I'm a fairy princess" over and over for a minute or so,"

Riley instantly changed into a fairy princess outfit, she ran around singing the phrase until she tripped and fell on the floor.

"Alright, I'm tired," Bob yawned, "Who is moving out?"

"What do you mean?" Fear and Disgust asked.

"You two are married," Bob said, "You live together,"

"I'm keeping my room," Disgust as she walked off.

"Alright, Fear's room it is,"

Later on that night, Fear walked into his new room with Disgust.

"What are you doing?" Disgust demanded from down the hall.

"Bob said that we had to-,"

After plenty of yelling and screaming, Fear took a blanket and pillow from the pile of his belongings outside of his old room and went to sleep on the couch. Unfortunately, Jacket was passed out on the couch.

"Doin' alright, Fear?" Anger asked. It was his turn for dream duty.

"No," Fear replied, "Got sent to the couch,"

"Dang, and during your honeymoon too,"

"Hadn't even thought of that," Fear sighed, "Yup...it got worse,"

"Bob handed me this for dream duty, apparently he's setting up a bar in his room tomorrow and handed me a sample, but you need it more than I do,"

Anger gives Fear a full flask of whiskey. Fear looks at it and tries to hand it back, thinking of the health risks for Riley.

"It won't hurt Riley if you drink it. Everything in moderation,"

"Thanks Anger,"

"Don't mention it... I'm serious,"


	5. Rainbow Supernova

**I have to make this M-rated. After reading over the chapter, I just have to.**

 **Disclaimer: Sexually themes, excessive swearing, brutal deaths, and drug use by minors.**

* * *

"This has to be the weirdest game of Texas Hold'em I've ever played," said the history professor.

"What makes you-a say that, Lee?" asked the Italian plumber with a red hat.

"Lee has a point Mario," Bob said, "From his perspective, Mr. Everett is playing a game of poker with a beloved video game character, the maniac who revived him just so he can play one round of truth or dare before getting bored, and the embodiment of a thirteen-year-old's fear inside of the brain of the, just mentioned, thirteen-year-old,"

"I guess that-a makes sense," Mario said, "I just think I've been in-a crazier situations,"

"Well of course, Mushroom Kingdom isn't exactly normal," Fear said, after he took a sip from his flask.

"Says the guy...or emotion," Lee started, "who is from a world where people have personified emotions controlling them,"

"At least our world's not overrun with zombies," Fear stated.

"I just want to be the asshole who wants to point out that both of your wives don't love you," Bob said, "I won this argument before it even got started,"

"I know-a Lee's story," Mario spoke, "But what's-a yours Fear? If you-a don't mind me asking,"

"It's fine," Fear assured,"Anyway, I got married because of a dare today,"

"Really?" Lee asked, somewhat shocked.

"Yeah, she wasn't interested and then I got kicked out of my room so Bob can make this bar. Then she kicked me out of her room and here I am! Getting drunk and playing poker with Mario,"

"Who did you marry?" Lee asked.

"Disgust," Fear replied.

"Wait, so she's like... the embodiment of the emotion disgust! Not trying to sound like a dick, but in the words of the officer who tried driving me to prison, you married the wrong woman,"

"Why didn't you-a pick an emotion like happiness?" Mario asked.

"Maybe I should of screamed Joy as I was falling to my doom," Fear replied, "at least she would of tried to make the best of things. I didn't even want to get married! I want to just go back to being alone! Can I get a divorce Bob?"

"Fear," Bob started, "The divorce rates are rising and it makes me sad to see two young emotions not understanding that problems need to be talked out,"

Fear sighed as he turned his cards over, two aces. Combined with the other ace on the board, Fear won the hand.

"I'm out-a," Mario said, "What do you want Fear? Mushroom? Fire flowers to-a win Disgust over?

"I'm not going to ask for much," Fear said, "You wouldn't lose much if I just asked for a coin, right?"

"I thought this was high-stakes poker," Lee said.

Mario rolled a large gold coin, about a foot in diameter, across the table. Fear took it, but immediately fell down with it once he got it off the table.

"Alright, it's about time to leave," Lee said, looking at his watch, "Thanks for having us you monster,"

"No problem," Bob said. He clapped his hands and the guests were gone, "You up for a game of Truth or Dare later on?"

"Never," Fear answered.

"Alright, during school," Bob exclaimed. Fear was getting to tired, not to mention to drunk, to really care anymore. He had drunken most of the flask and the booze was definitely kicking in by now.

"Damn, you alright?" Bob asked. Everything was just blurry and unclear. He eventually blacked out on the floor, face down on the gold coin.

Disgust usually got up fairly early to plan out what Riley would wear that day. She walked out of her room and to the control room, but on her way noticed the pile of Fear's stuff. On the door, was a sign that said "The Bar of Insanity". She heard the sound of snoring on the other side of the pile. She looked behind the pile to see Fear, who was passed out with a large gold coin in his lap.

Disgust sighed. "Not even a day later and my husband is a good for nothing drunk," She walked down to the kitchen, made a cup of coffee, and just as she got back to Fear, Bob walked out of the bar.

"Wow!" Bob exclaimed, looking at the cup of coffee in the green emotion's hand, "Disgust's first act of wifely kindness,"

"Kinda," She said. She splashed the hot coffee into Fear's face. Waking him up and causing him to scream, "Wake up, loser," She then proceeded to walk away.

After Fear stopped screaming in pain, he went over to the couch to see Jacket was sitting up, but he seemed to have a bit of a hangover. Fear sat down and before he knew it, he was asleep again.

An hour later, Riley arrived at school and Bob took this time to mess with the console and bring her into her own mind once more. Leaving Jacket to take control during the day. Fear woke up to everyone gathered around by the couch.

"Alright everyone," Bob announced, "It is ToD time once more! The first dare is from X, and this person wants to know what Disgust 2nd and 3rd least favorite foods are,"

"Dog food and boogers," Disgust answered.

"I don't care, moving onto the next dares by Hell Girl. She wants Sadness and Bing Bong to go to Super Hell for seven minutes,"

Sadness and Bing Bong suddenly disappeared with an a hourglass taking their place.

"Once the sand stops falling, they will be teleported back here," Bob said, "For now, let's all eat a bag of Warheads,"

Everyone got their own bag of not-really-atomic candy and they started to eat them. The candies were insanely sour and caused every emotion contort their faces in funny ways. Bob just ate them like normal, calling them bitches until the hourglasses ran out of sand.

"Alright, moving on to The Dimensional Reader's dares. Let's start off by reading some fanfiction about you guys. Let's start with the first M-rated fic, Fear and Anger Make Chili,"

"What could be M-rated about that?" Anger asked.

Bob only laughed as he opened a big book of fanfictions. He began to read aloud the story of Fear and Anger taking Disgust away and throwing her into a meat grinder to be made into chili for the other emotions. The fic described the horrifying process in surprisingly good detail. As Bob read, everyone became more disturbed. No one could comprehend why anyone would write such a horrifying thing about them.

"And it was the best chili any of them ever had," Bob read, "The end...So, what do you guys think?"

They were all horrified, some definitely more than others.

"Our next fanfic is a story about... discovery. This next fic is, Joy's discovery and don't worry, no one in this fic gets turned into grounded meat. With that said, let's begin,"

He began to read the story of Joy finding a vibrator and discovering it's main purpose. No one was really horrified this time. It was awkward for sure, but the only one actually grossed out was Disgust, since the vibrator in the story was hers.

"I had one more story," Bob started, "Luckily, since you all were such a good audience, I won't read Inside Out 2: The Real Sequel. Now Bing Bong must appear in the real world,"

"I've appeared in the real world," Bing Bong claimed.

"Kinda," Bob said, "Your still imaginary, until now,"

Suddenly, in the middle of class, the pink cotton candy creature appeared and began to cause a panic. Bob took over the console in Riley's brain and made Riley's body levitate.

"Foolish students!" Riley's body yelled, in a demonic sounding voice, "I command you all to stay seated at your desks or face certain doom in the depths of Super Hell!"

The students did what they were told, in fear of being murdered by the seemingly possessed Riley.

"What you children need to know is that I am playing a game with Riley's mind. A game of truth or dare, to be exact. The next dare was to watch a suicide scene from an anime, but I think we can reenact it here," The possessed Riley snapped her fingers and a knife appeared in the teachers hand.

"Oh... God," Riley shuddered from within her mind, having an idea of what is to come.

The teacher then felt an unknown force trying to stab her in the neck with the knife in her hand. She waved it around, trying to keep it away from her, but this proved futile when the knife finally went through her neck. The teacher then coughed up blood, much of it reaching the first, and even some of the second, row of students in the class.

Then, she backed up against the chalkboard, while still holding onto the knife in her neck, and tried to slice through her the side. She eventually pulled the knife out, which caused a shower of blood to rain down onto the students. Finally, she fell down and died, with a pool of blood forming around her body.

The students remained silent, until one girls screamed. Once she screamed, everyone else ran out the door, Bing Bong included. In Riley's mind, Riley stood still and silently, horrified after witnessing what just happened. Sadness cried harder than ever before. Fear and Joy screamed. Disgust vomited as she tried to reach a trash can, but couldn't hold it much longer. Bob, however, was laughing his ass off and Anger went to yell at him. Bob decided to do a dare from Snowfrost a little earlier than planned and summoned a monkey to piss on Anger.

"That went well," Bob said proudly.

Riley finally had enough guts to mutter just a couple words "Your... your a monster!"

"Freeze!" the door slammed open with two police officers armed and ready to fire. They noticed Riley standing in the middle of the room, seemingly oblivious to the dead body in front of her.

"Come her little girl," Said one of the officers, "Everything will be just fine,"

"Time to activate the Hotline Script," Bob announced as he made a floppy disk appear in his hand. He found a floppy disk drive in the console and put the disk in.

"Hotline Script... enabled," The console said, using Riley's voice in monotone, "Strength and agility...increased,"

Jacket took control and walked up to the officers. When he got close, he made Riley punch one of them and caused him to fall down against the wall. The other officer almost fired before Riley punched him, took his gun, and shot him. She then turned to the other officer, who was about to get up, and kicked his head in.

"What the hell are you doing!" Riley cried.

"Escaping," Bob said, "Keep it up Jacket!"

With Jacket in control, Riley shot, bludgeoned, and smashed her way through the cops in the school. Once the school was cleared out, Bob summoned the Bing Bong and his rocket to the front of the school. She hopped and they started to sing, causing the rocket to start moving down the road at high speeds. Bob and Jacket teleported out of Riley's head and onto the shoulders of Bing Bong.

"Riley," Bing Bong sung, "Why are you soaked in blood?"

"That chicken-masked psychopath," Riley sung, "Made me kill those cops,"

"And it was coooooooooooool!" Bob sung.

The police were hot on their tail. There was no way they could lose them in that stupid wagon unless they harnessed the power of a special song.

"There is only one way to escape these fucking cops," Bob sung, "We must sing along to the song on Jacket's tape recorder,"

Jacket pushed play and the Nyan cat song played.

"Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nayn nayn," They sung as the went down the road. The rainbow trail started to glow brighter and brighter and before they knew it, they flew away into another universe entirely. Leaving behind a rainbow supernova, that killed everyone in a five block radius, by turning them into rainbow-colored ash.

The wagon started to fall from the sky in the other universe. Fortunately, a large manor broke their fall. They crashed through the roof, but Riley fell off the wagon before it crashed and fell off the roof, into an animal pen of some kind.

Riley barely had the strength to stand up, let alone run from the menacing Ultimate Chimera, a horrifying beast with a huge mouth, sharp fangs, little devil wings, and a tiny yellow bird on his head.

Riley ran as far as she could until she reached the end of the pen.

"No no no!" Fear panicked, "This can't be happening!"

"It was nice knowing you all," Sadness sighed.

The Ultimate Chimera charged at Riley. She thought she was done for, until the yellow eyes of the beast turned black. She looked up to notice a red-headed boy, just a little older than Riley, with his foot on a large button on the monster's back.

"Are we dead?" Fear asked, curled up in fetal position with his eyes shut.

"We were saved!" Joy cheered.

"Thank you," Riley said to the boy.

"No problem," Said the boy, "Hey, aren't you that girl with the emotions... Riley, right?"

"Uh... yeah,"

"I am so sorry about whatever Bob put you through. He terrorized us until he got bored and... moved on to you,"

"Where am I?" Riley asked.

"Smash-a Manor!" Said the red Italian plumber, "Oh, Lee! Remember that poker game?"

"Yeah," Said Lee, walking into the pen, "Is that the girl?"

"Yep," Mario said.

"Nice to meet you," Lee said, "I already met your Fear,"

"What?" Riley said, still confused about what exactly was going on.

"Everybody calm down," Bob said as he also walked into the pen, "Your confusing the poor girl. Riley, you are in the world of Super Smash Brothers, with characters from The Walking Dead games. I used to play truth or dare with these asshats until I got bored,"

"And you move on to tormenting me," Riley said.

"Who gave you the answers? Claus?" Bob stared at the red-headed boy, with a sadistic smile.

"Yeah," Claus answered. Bob punished him with a swift kick to the balls, causing him to fall down and start writhing in pain. "Anyway, let's continue the ToD, shall we?" Bob got the magic baton out and hit Riley across the head once again. Riley was in her mind and Bob teleported in shortly after.

"Alright," Bob started, "Let's get back to work with a dare from TheGuyFromMinecraft. He wants Joy to sexually identify as an attack helicopter,"

"Sexually identify?" Joy said, confused about the concept of gender identity.

Bob snapped his fingers and Joy became an attack helicopter. She flew around and had a good time until she broke through the window and fell into the void below. Bob teleported her back and changed her gender back to female.

"I want to tell ErinMilne something first. Just because you didn't submit a dare to have me killed, doesn't mean you get two song dares. Now for Leafpool101's dares. Joy, what was the saddest movie you have ever seen, actually, nevermind! Knowing teen girls, it's probably Titanic or that movie where the dog died. On to more interesting questions, Disgust, Why do you seem to hate Fear?"

"I was just mad about being forced into something I wasn't ready for," Disgust answered, "Riley hasn't even had a boyfriend yet, so why should I be getting married?"

"Worst. Honeymoon. Ever," Fear joked.

"Oh, I see," Disgust started, "You just wanted to bang me!"

"What!" Fear yelled, "I was just making a joke! Why do my attempts at humor end with me getting yelled at or punched in the face!"

"That wasn't a joke!" Disgust yelled, "There wasn't a punchline, you perverted dork!"

"I didn't want to get married either! If I would of known you'd be like this, I would have been much happier alone!

"As long as you had pictures!" Disgust yelled.

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"You know what it means, creep!"

"How about you shut the hell up and leave me alone you BITCH!"

Swearing, the emotions didn't use it often, except for Anger. When they did, they were small swears like "damn" or "hell". But what Fear just said slipped out. He immediately covered his mouth, regretting what he just said. Everyone was silent. Sadness, Joy, Anger, and Riley were in too much shock to notice how angry Disgust was getting. Disgust charged at him and before she could throw her first punch, Bob intervened, who was quite annoyed with the bickering.

"How about you both shut the fuck up before I grind you both up, turn you into chili, have a fat, sweaty man rub the chili all over his sweaty ball-sack while he jacks it to shitty porn fanfics of you guys, then have him eat the chili, shit it out, and do it all over again, until you fucking realize that you are both shittier emotions than the shit that the fucking fat guy just shat out!"

"But he started it," Disgust said.

Bob had enough of this. He threw them both into their room and locked the door until they could get along, or kill each other. He really didn't care.

"You know, this next dare from Snowfrost tells Sadness to go to a party. After a long day, how about we all just party. The entire manor! We won't need those two anyway,"

"Uh...will there be weed?" Joy asked.

Riley and Anger sighed. "Are you serious?!"

"What? I was just asking!"

"Not just weed," Bob said, "Booze, shrooms, and LSD too! Let's get this party started! Oh, and Riley... you are required to get totally fucking wasted, everyone is. Trust me, it'll be fun after a couple shots,"

Riley was transported out of her mind and a rave had already started with many of the adult Smash Brothers and Walking Dead characters.

In the room inside Riley's mind, Fear and Disgust were sitting on opposite sides of the room, just staring at each other and glancing at the clock while they heard club music coming from outside.

"Hey," Fear finally said, "I...didn't mean to say that earlier...it just slipped,"

"..."

"Disgust?"

"Maybe we are shitty emotions,"

"What?" Fear said. He was shocked by multiple things. The fact that Disgust compared herself with feces was one thing, but self-loathing was usually his thing.

"First off, I'm the emotion disgust. How is that any good? How can I be happy when everything around me just... disgusts me,"

"I think your over-thinking Bob's statement,"

"But I'm not! Remember when we Joy and Sadness got lost. I had to take over Joy's job and I couldn't do it! Riley seemed to be annoyed with everything. You know that!"

Fear sighed. "You don't have to tell me why I'm horrible, I know. At least you still do your job. You keep Riley from being poisoned,"

"Bob is the ultimate poison! Riley is out there right now, doing whatever crazy drugs Bob makes her do,"

"No, I failed," Fear said, "Keeping Riley safe. We were almost killed, what, three times in an hour. That's horrible!"

They sat there in silence for a while longer until Disgust spoke. "Why did you have a crush on me?"

"I dunno," Fear said, he'd never really thought about it.

"Why didn't you fall head over heels for Joy? She seems better anyway,"

"Disgust, stop beating yourself up. Sure, if I had married Joy, I probably wouldn't be in this situation, but she is just annoyingly optimistic at times. She doesn't think realistically,"

"Don't you freak out over everything?"

"Better safe than sorry,"

"Sadness?"

"Really?"

"...Yeah, dumb question," Disgust giggled.

"Well, you are also pretty," Fear blurted.

"I'll be honest...I've always had a thing for the somewhat-dorky type,"

After some time passed, Fear and Disgust walked out of the room half-naked and very happy.

"Fear!" Bob shouted, stumbling down the hall, "I missed a dare from Leafpool101! You gotta cheat on Disgust. Right now, Joy is high as hell on shrooms and acid, just laying on the couch naked. I waved my hand in front of her face and she didn't respond. So, you could probably do anything you want and she would never know,"

"Isn't that rape?" Disgust asked.

"Oh, shit...," Bob said, "Really?"

"Anyway, I think Disgust and I are making major improvements in our relationship,"

"Wha...?" Bob was obviously messed up on something.

Disgust sighed. "We had sex,"

It took awhile for Bob to process this, but once he did. He congratulated them, made a toast to getting laid and drank an entire flask full of moonshine before passing out in front of them.

"So...uh... round two?" Fear asked.

"Totally!"

Then, the two emotions ran back into their room.

* * *

 **InsaneGuy Productions does not condone rape, suicide, drug usage, or the mass murder of law enforcement.**

 **I do, however, condone excessive swearing. Go nuts!**


	6. The Pre-Finale Chapter

It was a nice mourning at the Smash Manor, the sun was rising, the birds were chirping, and almost everyone had a massive hungover from last night. The manor was a complete wreak, just one giant mess. Most everyone was still asleep at this time, especially Riley Anderson, who had her head down at the kitchen table.

Inside her mind was a different story. Anger was going through his first hangover. Sadness ate an entire pan of pot brownies, but didn't realize it. She was just waking up from sleeping the entire party. Lastly, Joy was still laying on the couch and was as high and as naked as she had been for hours. This left Fear and Disgust to clean up the mess.

"Don't worry," Fear said, "I have a pot of coffee made in the kitchen,"

"Ow," Anger groaned, "Keep it down Fear," He walked over to the kitchen with Sadness practically sleepwalking behind him.

"Wake up, Joy!" Disgust yelled. Joy did just that. She felt a bit woozy but she was fine.

"Man, that was..." Joy started. Then she noticed that she was nude and that there was a wet spot on the couch. Whether or not it was from wetting herself or "discovering" she wouldn't know. Neither would Disgust when she kept pushing Joy, who used two couch pillows to cover herself, to her room to change.

"And take the cushions to the laundry room after your done!" After a minute, Joy stepped out of her room in her typical attire.

"How long was I laying there like that?" Joy asked.

"I don't know. Bob said something about it at like... one in the morning" Disgust answered.

Joy and Disgust looked at the clock in the hallway. It read 2:30pm.

"So, did you learn anything?" Disgust asked.

"Yeah," Joy said, "LSD is fun!" Disgust glared at Joy. That was the wrong answer. "Alright, no more drugs. Perfectly fine. Now let's get Riley up and have a nice day!"

The two emotions walked in to Bob taking apart the console and using some sort of gun to scan the parts. He unplugged a hard drive that was half pink, half blue, and had a band of purple in the middle. He scanned the hard drive and a holographic screen appeared on his gun.

"What are you doing?!" Joy screamed.

"Just analyzing the components in Riley's head," Bob said while reading the hologram, "Looks like she's bisexual,"

"What?" Disgust asked, not fully catching what Bob just said.

"Oh nothing, anyway, I didn't fully pass out when talking to you. How was round two?"

Disgust froze in complete shock while blushing. Joy picked up on what Bob was talking about and was happy to know that Fear and Disgust's marriage wasn't going to end in divorce anytime soon. Bob snapped his fingers and the console was put back together in a flash.

"She should be waking up any minute moment," Bob said, "I'm going to go see what's in the kitchen and then we'll go from there,"

After a few seconds of silence, Joy decided to break it.

"But really, how was it?"

Disgust rolled her eyes. "It was great, now can we please stop talking about it?"

Riley woke up to a group of kids, who were about her age, sitting down at the table with her. She noticed Claus right next to her, but sitting right by him was a blonde boy who looked to be Claus' twin. As she woke up, she noticed a darker-skinned girl with a baseball cap and a boy with a blue and yellow stripped shirt, who was wearing a red baseball cap.

Claus set a cup of coffee down in front of her. "I hear this helps after a night of partying,"

Riley took a bit to adjust to what was going on. "Thanks," she said with a yawn. She tried to recall what had happened the previous night, but the few things she could remember about that night were hazy.

"What happened?" Riley asked.

"Every adult and you had to party because of a dare," Claus answered, "You were pretty much alone, so we decided to at least keep you company while Bob made you try a variety of crazy drugs,"

"And we've been keeping a child-molester from Clem's universe away from you," The boy with the hat mentioned.

"She didn't have to know that, Ness," The blonde spoke.

"It's not like anything happened, Lucas," Ness aruged.

"I don't know," The girl said," That guy did look at us a lot,"

"That's to be expected from a sick bastard like that guy," said Ness, "I just thought it would be important to warn her, Clementine,"

Just as he said that, a forty-year-old Latino man with short hair and a goatee walked into the kitchen. Sure enough, he was looking right at them, more specifically at Riley, right when he walked in.

"Hey emotion girl," The man said to Riley, "How did you like the party?"

In Riley's mind, the emotions were disgusted and Disgust was even more disgusted.

"Ew, is that pedo trying to hit on us?" Disgust said.

"We need an adult!" Fear screamed.

"Guys, our friends have us protected," Joy assured.

"Aren't they kids like us?" Sadness added.

"Anger, what do you think? Joy asked. Anger went up to the controls, lacking in the emotion that he is best known for, and he lazily pushed a few buttons. Outside of Riley's mind, Riley yawned and lazily flipped off the convicted child-molester.

"What did I do?" The man said.

"A minor," Fear replied, before he took a sip from his mug.

"That's dark," Joy remarked.

"That's a good one," Anger said, the snappy comeback was almost sobering, "We're using that!"

"A minor," Riley yawned, before she took a sip from her cup. The other kids at the table burst into laughter while the guy argued against it, claiming he was innocent. He gave up and stomped off to his room so he could go and look up rule 34 on his computer. He's a sick bastard, indeed.

"I didn't expect that," Claus remarked, "Awesome comeback,"

In Riley's mind, a memory rolled in that was mostly yellow, but had spots of red, green, and purple.

"Excellent job everyone!" Joy exclaimed.

"How long are you staying here?" Clementine asked.

"I don't know," Riley responded, "I guess Bob will just do whatever he wants. I can't wait for this game to be over,"

"Just telling you this now," Ness warned," He's screwed you up a little. Just hope he doesn't make it worse. Although, you haven't gone completely insane yet, so you might be alright,"

"I don't know, does having an imaginary friend count as schizophrenia?"

"If you're older than five, probably," Claus answered.

Then, Bob teleported out of Riley's head and into an empty chair at the table.

"I think we'll just chill here for a while," Bob said, leaning back with his feet on the table, "I kinda miss this place. I get some since of nostalgia here and I love it. How about we just get this ToD over with, then you can hang out with your new friends,"

Riley sighed. "Alright," Riley said reluctantly. Bob threw the magic baton at Riley's head and the ToD began.

"Alrighty!" Bob said, as he appeared in front of the emotions, "Let's get to it with dares from The Dimensional Reader. He wants Anger to say something nice to everyone... even me!"

Anger tried to keep himself from exploding again. He clinched his fists as his head began to light up. He could say something nice about everyone and actually mean it, with the exception of Jacket and Bob.

"Okay, I can do this," Anger said to himself. He took a deep breath and said the following words with haste, "Riley's is a great kid, Bing Bong, is a wonderful imaginary friend, Joy has a nice dress, Disgust has great fashion sense, Sadness is great because she is willing to listen to anyone's problems, Fear's sweater doesn't look stupid," Anger started to slow down a bit once he had to find a complement for Jacket and Bob.

"C'mon Anger," Bob encouraged.

"Uh...Jacket's method of... murdering people is... unique," Anger said, " And Bob... you are...," The thoughts of what Bob had done come rushing into Anger's head. He simply could not find a nice thing to say about Bob. Instead, he got mad.

"You are the most horrible fucking person I've ever met!" Anger ranted, "I want to light you on fire, piss you out, and bludgeon you to death with a rusty iron pipe! The world would be much better off without you!" Anger continued to rant and yell. Bob summoned a fire extinguisher and sprayed Anger with it. Anger was not on fire anymore and he collapsed to the ground.

"He'll be fine, he's just unconscious," Bob said, "Before we move onto the next dare, I just want to thank x for the fire extinguisher idea. Now, Disgust must eat this,"

Bob made a casserole appear on the console. Disgust walked over to the casserole and noticed pieces of broccoli sticking out of it. She sighed, rather than complained. She didn't feel like being threatened with Super Hell again. She took the fork and ate a bite of the revolting dish, but she noticed that it had been worse than she had thought. Along with the broccoli, she tasted the nasty, slimy meat that had was in the casserole. She realized what it was, dog food with a hint of boogers! She almost spit it out, but felt a pistol held to the back of her head. She gave up and swallowed the bite. Then, she ran to the bathroom only to barf just before reaching the toilet, getting vomit everywhere.

"Well, that was interesting," Bob remarked, "I would give Joy a large bag of sugar to eat, but it has been proven that sugar doesn't really make you go hyper at all. That, and I don't feel like giving anyone diabetes. Moving on to Hell Girl, who has plenty of dares for us today,"

Bob made a little stack of note-cards appear in his hands. He scanned through the cards and noticed a few dares that stood out.

"First off, I would like to say that we are not The Jerry Springer Show. Lap dances are nice, but I don't think the emotions are strippers...well, maybe Disgust. Jokes aside, I don't even know if Riley's emotions can be this trashy..., but again, Disgust... and Fear!"

"It was a honeymoon," Fear said, nervously.

"Sure, but it says a lot about the person if the emotions do things like this, depending on their age,"

Bob and Jacket looked toward Riley, who was sitting there, completely baffled.

"Can we just not talk about it? Just blame the person who sent me the link!" Riley said.

"Alright, the next dare is for Bing Bong to eat himself,"

Bing Bong looked at his his pink, fluffy arm and ripped it off of his body like it was nothing. He then threw it in his mouth and after a few seconds, it grew back.

"Neat," Bob remarked. He looked down at his note-cards and read the next dare, "Jacket, dismember Riley,"

As soon as he read it, Jacket took out a machete and started marching over to the teenage girl. Bob noticed this and decided to stop it.

"Whoa Jacket!" Bob warned, "You can't just kill Riley. Her brain, along with every other brain in this universe is too complex to simply bring back. Simply because it takes much more time and magic to bring the emotions back as well,"

"Wait, so you've been putting me through life-threatening events and you didn't have a back-up plan!" Riley protested.

"I'm working on it, jeez," said Bob, "I have one more thing to do," Bob threw a gray ball into the air. The ball began to hover and projected a blue beam. The ball began to scan the emotions and once it was done, it went back into Bob's hand.

"Alright, your back-up brain will be complete in a few hours. Now I must lock Fear and Disgust in a room full of spiders and broccoli,"

Bob threw the two emotions into a room filled with spiders and broccoli about 3 feet deep. He slammed the door shut and the emotions inside began to panic.

"Alright, I'm going to call this a half-day and be done. I'm thinking of ending the game soon and I want to best, most creative dares for the finale!" Bob announced. He went to his room in Riley's mind and took a nap, forgetting to take Riley out of her mind.

"Looks like Bob's just leaving you here for a bit," Sadness whimpered, "Looks like your stuck here,"

"Oh well," Riley remarked, "At least I have you guy to keep me company. What is there to do in my mind?"

"There is so much to do here!" Joy exclaimed, "Let's go down to one of your Islands of Personality! There's Friendship Island, Goofball Island, Hockey Island...,"

"I haven't played Hockey in a while," Riley said, remembering back to the first day of school and her forced drug usage, "Let's go!"

They unlocked the door to the room Fear and Disgust had been sent to. They opened it to Fear holding Disgust with terror on both of their faces. Once the couple realized they were free, they ran out of the room immediately. Jacket came walking down the hallway and towards them.

Jacket pressed the button on the tape recorder. "Bathroom,"

"It's at the end of the hall to your right," Joy answered. The chicken-masked sociopath walked past the group and went to the bathroom.

"We should probably watch over the console while he's away," Fear suggested, while brushing spiders off of his sweater.

Joy smiled. "Good idea! After that, we can all go down to Hockey Island!" Everyone cheered and they all walked down to the console. Their excitement began to fade when they noticed the child-molester from earlier walking down the hall.

"Let's get out of here," Fear said as he turned Riley around and went the opposite way. Everything seemed to be going well until Riley's body was slammed against the wall. Her head hit the wall as well, causing Riley to leave her mind.

The man had his hand against Riley's mouth, preventing her from screaming. Although the emotions in her head were screaming and panicking, trying to figure out how to get out of their predicament.

"We're his next victim!" Sadness cried.

"Oh no we're not," Anger yelled, he pressed a few buttons and Riley bit the man's thumb. He put his other arm against Riley's neck, trying to choke her to the point of unconsciousness.

"Ew!" Disgust screamed, "We don't know where that's been!"

"It doesn't matter right now!" Fear panicked, while shaking Disgust around like a crazed lunatic. "He's choking Riley!"

"Anger! Keep biting!" Joy encouraged. Soon after she said that, Riley managed to bit her attacker's thumb off, causing him to let up on the choking. "Didn't see that coming but hooray!" Fear took control and Riley ran and hid in one of the rooms. The room she was in was quite simple, no electronics or anything modern, just a bed, a small dining table, a few clay pots, and a legendary sword mounted on the wall. The man rammed the door, but since Riley had locked it, he didn't break through.

Anger knocked Fear out of the way and took control once more. "We have to end this once and for all!" Once he set Riley's eyes for the sword, everyone knew things were about to get messy. Riley took the sword down and immediately fell with it. It weighed a bit more than she expected, but with all of her might, she managed to lift the sword up. Just as she lifted the sword, the attacker burst through and got himself impaled, through the heart, on the Master Sword.

Anger took his hands off the console and raised him in the air in victory. Riley dropped the sword, which made the man fall down as well. Soon, Riley fell to her knees and cried. Sadness had taken control of the console while Anger was celebrating.

"What gives?" Anger asked, "We killed that sick fuck and the world's better off without him! Why are you making Riley cry!"

"Because this game has ruined us," Sadness cried. The emotions paused. Sadness continued, "Before all of this, Riley was just a normal girl. A happy, well-adjusted, teenage girl. Since day one of playing this game, we have been drugged to the point where this was created!" Sadness held a bright and shiny orb in her hand. It was the a memory of Riley smoking pot at the party last night.

"Is that a core memory?" Fear asked.

"A core memory dedicated to pot," Joy remarked, nearly speechless.

"Yes Joy, this is what happens when Riley does irresponsible things," Sadness lectured.

"Why haven't we put that memory in yet?" Joy asked, not noticing what was wrong with having an Island of Personality dedicated to pot at such a young age.

"Look Joy," Anger said, "We can smoke all we want in college, but right now, Riley hasn't even graduated from middle school!"

"You're not much better Anger!" Sadness snapped, "You killed a guy and enjoyed it!"

"He had it coming," Anger argued.

"Yes, but we don't need to be cheering. I know we all disagree on almost everything, but I doubt we wanted Riley killing anyone!"

Bob walked out of the room and saw the dead body on the screen. Once Jacket was out of the bathroom, the two of them teleported out of Riley's mind an into the Smash Manor.

"Danny has always been trying to get the under-aged residents of the manor," Bob said, "What's the point of keeping this piece of shit alive," He then turned to Riley, "For kicking ass, I'll send Danny to Super Hell for good,"

Just as the portal opened up below Danny the dead pedophile, he turned into a zombie, just as all Walking Dead characters do when they die. The zombie grabbed Riley's ankle and bit down on it like a Happy Meal. Riley screamed in pure terror as she was pulled down to Super Hell along with the zombie. The portal closed, leaving Jacket and Bob alone in the room.

"Dammit!" Bob yelled, "Now I gotta go down there and sign her out! Let's go Jacket!" Bob opened another portal and they were taken to the front desk of Super Hell. It looked like any other typical office building, except for the fact that everything outside was on fire.

Bob walked up to a small winged demon sitting at his desk.

"Welcome to Super Hell! What may I do for you?" The small demon squeaked.

"I just sent a pedophile down here, but he turned into a zombie and took a teenage girl with him. Can I see her?"

The small demon pushed a button on the intercom. "Ms. Anderson, to front desk! Thank you!"

After some waiting, a sickly Riley walked through the door, spattered in blood and limping.

"Hey Ri-," But Bob was interrupted.

"Shut the hell up... Bob!" Riley coughed. She started having a coughing fit and little droplets of blood came out after every single cough, "You've ruined my life,"

"Mission accomplished!" Bob cheered.

Riley stuck her middle finger out. "Get the fuck away from me, you deranged bastard!"

"That's just the zombie virus talking," Bob joked. He turned to the demon. "So, can I pick her up?"

"Sorry Mr. I.G, every since our old boss was killed, the new one has been enforcing the rules. You need her parents to sign her out,"

"Bullshit!" Bob ranted, "Fine, I'll get them real quick. Can we at least solve this zombification problem first?" The demon agreed and Bob had Jacket shoot Riley in the head to end her suffering. Six ghosts came out of Riley's body. Riley herself was a white ghost while the emotions were their own colors.

Bob created another portal and just as Jacket began to walk through it, he turned around, flipped the ghosts off and turned on his tape recorder.

"Suck it, bitches," The tape recorder played in a monotonic voice. He jumped into the portal along with Bob to get Riley's parents from San Francisco.

 **The next chapter is the last chapter I will be writing for this story. I know I didn't do that many dares in this one, but I want the best, most fucked-up dares for this finale. To top it all off, you can also dare Riley's parents. Yes! They will join us in the finale.**

 **To those of you who think I treat Riley horribly, it's almost over.**


End file.
